


School's Out

by Fericita



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, love in the time of COVD-19, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fericita/pseuds/Fericita
Summary: A social distancing fic with Kristoff and Anna, beta-read and brainstormed with @the-spastic-fantastic; thank you kindly! She pointed out Anna would be the queen of keeping people in touch and connected during isolation, and this is the result of that conversation.
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	School's Out

“I just can’t believe it.” Anna buried her head in Kristoff’s shoulder as she ended the call. “Field day. Kindergarten registration. End-of-the-year awards assemblies. Not to mention, you know, the actual learning to read and experimenting in the science lab and creating amazing art and building friendships part. Gone!” He cupped the back of her head with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. The take-out was getting cold on the coffee table, but he knew this was more urgent. She pulled back from his arms long enough for him to see her red-rimmed eyes and the defeated slouch to her shoulders.

“It’s my first year of being principal and literally everything fell apart!” She buried her face into his chest and he played with her braids as he tried to think of something comforting to say.

“The school district closing because of a global pandemic is definitely not your fault. Unfortunate coincidence, yes. Direct causal relationship, no.”

Anna’s voice was muffled as she answered. “I know. It just sucks. And I know we’re lucky. No one is sick right now and we guessed it might happen, so we sent the kids home with their devices, but I hate it!” She pulled back with a gasp. “But oh! The kids will hate it more! They’ll be so lonely and so worried and so scared and they’ll miss their teachers and the chocolate milk and the playground and oh Kristoff! What am I going to do?”

Kristoff gestured towards the cardboard boxes of Mexican food. “You could eat. You’ll think better if you eat.”

Anna picked up her phone again, tapping the screen a few times. “A list. That will help. So. The teachers can mail postcards to their kids once a week. And we can set up class calls with FaceTime or Zoom or something. And I can do weekly announcements on YouTube. Or daily! Just like at school! With the pledge of allegiance, and a character trait, and a math problem of the day and reciting the school motto. Maybe I’ll get Olaf out again! They loved puppets when I was in the classroom, maybe it’s time for him to make a comeback.” She cleared her throat and lowered her voice, drawing out the syllables as she spoke. “Hi kids, I’m Olaf, and I like warm hugs.”

Kristoff smiled and began opening the food containers. “I think they’ll love that. I can do P.E. on YouTube too. Indoor stuff, six feet apart from everyone else. Jumping jacks, mountain climbers, that sort of thing.”

Anna leaned over and kissed him. “And I can make up a song for washing hands that teaches the elements of a story or the states of matter or something. This will be great! They’ll feel even more connected than ever!”

Kristoff handed her a chip loaded with guacamole. She absentmindedly took it and shoved it in her mouth, sighing in gratitude. “Oh that’s so good. You take such good care of me.”

“And you take such good care of everyone else,” he grinned and rubbed her back. “They’re lucky to have you as their principal.”

“And I’m lucky to have you. Oh!” She smiled at him, raising an eyebrow. “No school also means we’ll have a lot of time here together. Alone.”

Kristoff feigned confusion. “Did you have something in mind? More videos for school?”

Anna shook her head, then ducked it to kiss him between his neck and his collarbone. He sucked in a breath sharply. “No. This will have nothing to do with school. At all.” She grinned wickedly and ran her tongue along her lower lip. “And I definitely wouldn’t want to share the videos with the teachers.” 

He put his hands on her waist, shifting her so she was on his lap and he could reach her neck as well. She giggled and then sighed as his teeth found their mark. “Olaf then?” He murmured. “Did you need some help with puppetry?”

“No, I didn’t mean the puppetry.” Anna pulled back and put her forehead to his, stroking his beard between her hands. “Time together. To be together.”

Kristoff moved the last inch towards her mouth and, just before covering it with his, whispered “I love you.”

Her phone buzzed on the table and Kristoff paused, pulling back slightly. “Do you need to get that?”

He was breathless and so was she. “Whoever it is can practice social distancing for a minute.”

“Just a minute?” He nuzzled into her again and her breath hitched.

“As much time as you need. As much time as we want. I love you, and we have all the time in the world.”


End file.
